Bloodsport
by ClarkeGriffin
Summary: After the death of her twin sister in the Seventy Second Hunger Games and her mother diagnosed with a terminal illness, Aurelia Knight has nothing left to lose. So when her name gets reaped for the 74th games she's determined to leave a mark, her death will haunt the capitol. Panem will never be the same. But what she thought was her end might very well be her beginning. Cato/OC


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, obviously :)

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Some legends are told_  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 _But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me for centuries_  
 _And just one mistake_  
 _Is all it will take_  
 _We'll go down in history_  
 _Remember me for centuries_

Centuries - Fall Out Boy

* * *

I roll my eyes at the camera crews setting up on the roof as I stand in line, waiting to sign in. Today is the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games; the day where a male and female are randomly chosen between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight to the death in an annual televised event. Twenty four kids in total sent to war and only one comes out alive. Population control and yet it's celebrated like a holiday. Especially those from Districts 1 and 2, who are so brainwashed they think it's an honor to be in the games. Where is the honor in being a murder? I honestly don't know how we got to the point where we can watch children be murdered and not bat an eye. How we can let _our_ children watch it like it's not a big deal. It's sick.

I fiddle with my necklace, observing the people around me. Family members line up around the perimeter holding tightly to one another's hands. Others, heartless son's of bitches make bets about whose name will be drawn. Kids and teens wait in dread. The town square begins to fill up as all of District Twelve's population gather in front of the justice building.

The Mayor, Mr. Undersee steps up to the podium "Today is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," he says. Repentance, I scoff silently. What do we have to repent for? We didn't rebel.

The only living Victor of District 12, Haymitch Abernathy drunkenly makes his way onto the stage and collapses upon the empty chair. The Mayor flushes and introduces Effie Trinket, twelve's escort.

Her heels click and clack loudly as she takes the Mayor's place by the podium. "Welcome, welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She smiles brightly, her pink lipstick contrasting with her powder white complexion. "Now, before we begin we have a very special film. Brought to you all the way from the Capital." I cross my arms, is this really necessary? It's the same bullshit story that's been recited for the past seventy years. How Panem rose up out of the ashes like some shining beacon after the natural disasters and war. Then the dark days that resulted in the vile Hunger Games, the punishment for the uprising. Our constant reminder of who is in control. How if we ever tried to rebel again we would end up like District 13, extinct.

"War, terrible war." President Snow's voice rings out over the loud speakers and goose-bumps break out on my skin. I wouldn't want to meet the man in person, just his presence in a video is enough to put the fear of God in me. "Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country the fed them, loved them, protected them."

"Starved them, oppressed them, abused them." I mutter, tapping my foot wishing this was over already. A girl beside me with grey eyes peers at me quizzically and I raise an eyebrow in response. She purses her lips and turns back to the front, bitting the inside of my cheek I hold in a laugh.

"Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that each year the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute one young man and women to fight to the death in a pageant of courage, honor and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safe guard our future." .

"I just love that." Effie gushes, "Now, the time has come to select one courageous man and women for the honor of representing District 12 in the seventy forth annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." Removing her gloves she picks a ticket from the female's bowl and unfolds it, everyone holds their breath as we await the verdict. "Aurelia Knight."


End file.
